


Anniversary

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: A JC story full of nauseating sap and gratuitous smut.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all the Vambies. Thank you for a wonderful year.

“Come”

The ready room doors swished open, but Kathryn didn’t look up from the padd she was studying. She just put out her hand expecting another padd to be placed there, but instead….. Her head shot up to find her First Officer standing in front of her desk, grinning. In her hand was a rose. She looked at him and frowned.

“Happy Anniversary, Captain.”

“What?” Her head was still awash with warp core diagnostics and maintenance schedules. “Anniversary?”

Chakotay rested his hip on the edge of her desk. “We met…one year ago today.”

Kathryn slumped back into her chair. “A year? We’ve been in the Delta Quadrant for a year? It seems longer.”

“Longer?” Chakotay chuckled and then watched as she became lost in thought.

“It’s hard to remember a time when I didn’t know you…..Only a year? It seems like forev….” She jolted forward. “Well, a lot has happened in that time. So… um…Yes… Happy Anniversary.” She stood up and moved around her desk. “I don’t know whether wishing you happy anything is appropriate. We are lost in the Delta Quadrant after all.”

He shrugged. “We’re still alive and in one piece. I’m pretty happy about that. It’s better than the alternative. And we’re not really lost, just a long way from home, but we’re pointed in the right direction.” He grinned again to take the edge off the reality of their situation.

She smelled the rose and nodded. “That’s true. Thank you, by the way. It’s lovely.” She smiled. “I haven’t got anything for you, I’m afraid. I can offer you a coffee or tea though? Name your poison.”

“No, thank you, Captain. But… if you could, I’d like you to accompany me to the celebration in the mess hall tonight. Neelix has organised a get together to mark the occasion.” He turned and checked the chronometer. “It’s 1800 now. How about I come by your quarters at 1930?”

“Um… I umm…. Yes, that would be fine. I think….” She was a little nonplussed and not quite sure what she’d just agreed to. Was this a date, or just a simple gesture of friendship on his part? She knew how things were on her ‘part’. Her attraction to her first officer was something that she battled with on a daily basis. It drove her to distraction having to be careful of everything she said and did when she was in his company. The last thing she needed was for him to become aware of her feelings. It was something she just had to get over. But, unfortunately it was taking it’s time; and it’s toll.

A year. They’d been together a year.

She shook her head. There she was, doing it again. You are not together, Kathryn. Get that through your thick skull.

“So it’s a date, Captain? 1930?”

She stared at him like a rabbit caught in the crosshairs. “Huh? A date?”

Chakotay was already turning towards the door and didn’t notice her terrified look. “Good. I’ll see you then.” The doors swished shut behind him and she just stood looking at the empty space in front of her. A date.

She sat with a thump back into her chair and absentmindedly stroked the flower over her cheek, trailing it under her nose and smelling the sweet scent. A date. She smiled slowly.

* * *

It was 1925 and he would be here any moment. She’d left the ready room in a daze with her rose held firmly in her hand. It now sat in a vase in the middle of her table and she kept glancing at it, and wondering.

She’d dressed simply, in a dark blue dress, nothing fancy, but she’d spent a little more time than usual on her hair and make up.

All the while, as she’d been getting herself ready, she’d had to contend with this droning inner monologue telling her that she had probably misunderstood his intentions entirely, that she was a starship captain and she could not fall in love with her first officer. That last little piece of advice had come somewhat too late.

By the time her hair was done, (the way she thought he liked it), she’d managed to convince herself that his invitation was just a friendly gesture, and to just go and enjoy herself, but with the added proviso that she keep her hands to herself.

It would be a challenge.

The door chimed and her heart leapt. So much for being convinced.

“Come in.”

“Good evening, Captain.”

She turned towards him and watched as his jaw dropped and his mouth hung open slightly. “Hello, Chakotay.” His reaction gave her courage. He wasn’t oblivious to her after all. Quite the opposite, it would seem. Emboldened, she smiled. He was dressed casually and looked very handsome in his light coloured shirt and hip hugging pants. “You look very handsome, Commander.”

“Oh, I… thanks.” He blinked and rubbed his hand over his jaw. A blush had crept up his neck. “You look amazing.” His eyes drank her in. She was wearing a shimmering dark blue dress that clung and swirled in all the right places. Her hair shone and her eyes glowed. She looked beautiful.

It had taken him all day to work up the courage to give her the flower and ask her to accompany him tonight. He’d known she would be hesitant, so he’d blustered in and hadn’t really given her a chance to say no. It was a tactic as old as time. The surprise attack. It had worked. She was going with him to the party and it appeared she was looking forward to it.

“Commander?”

“Huh?” Damn, she’d been talking to him and he’d been daydreaming. Brilliant. “I’m sorry, Captain. I missed that.”

“Would you like something to drink before we go? I’m having a glass of wine.”

“Yes, please. Whatever you’re having is fine.”

She moved to the replicator and ordered two glasses of white. “Here we are.” She handed him his glass. “Here’s to still being here, three hundred and sixty five days later.”

He tapped his glass on hers. “To still being here.” They sipped their drinks. Then in an awkward moment they suddenly became aware of their proximity and moved away from one another.

Chakotay drifted over to the viewport and spoke to break the uncomfortable silence. “I was thinking earlier of all the things that have happened this year and how much we’ve all changed.”

She moved over to the other side of the viewport. Well out of arms reach, and harms way. “Changed? Yes I suppose you’re right. I don’t think I’ve ever been so tired in my life.” She gave him a warm smile. “But I’ve been thinking about it too. The Kazon, the Vidians, the Sikarians, temporal anomalies, living nebulas, and energy beings of various flavours. It’s certainly been an action packed year.”

“That’s for sure. I was thinking of the crew too” He smiled at her. “And us. Who would have thought twelve months ago that you and I would be friends and that the crew would have melded so well that it’s hard to remember who was Starfleet and who was Maquis. It’s a testament to your leadership.” He tilted his glass in her direction.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Commander. We make a good team.” She tilted her glass towards him in return.

He nodded. Their gazes locked for a moment and then Kathryn stepped away from the window. “We probably should get going.” He’d turned to stare out the window. “Are you with me, Commander?”

He turned to her slowly. “Always.”

Her eyes lifted to his and she studied their dark depths. There was a hint of something in there that made her heart beat faster. She dragged her gaze away. “Shall we?” He extended his arm and she tucked her hand into his elbow as they exited her quarters.

* * *

The mess hall was abuzz when they arrived. Music had been channelled through the comm system and there were groups of people milling around chatting and laughing. Neelix bustled over to them as they entered. “Captain, Commander I’m so glad you’re here. Now the party can really begin.” He handed them each a glass of what looked like champagne and turned to the crowd. “Look everyone. The Captain and Commander are here.”

Heads turned and conversations stopped. Someone started clapping and before long the room had erupted into thunderous applause and cheers.

Kathryn held her hands up and asked for quiet. “Thank you everyone. The Commander and I are most appreciative. It has been an …. interesting doesn’t quite cover it does it? Anyway, it has been a year, and we’re still here.” She glanced at Chakotay. “I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for your hard work, your loyalty and your devotion to duty over the past twelve months. We couldn’t have made it this far without all of your skill and tenacity. You are a wonderful crew, and as your Captain I could ask for none better. Here’s to the best crew in any quadrant.” She raised her glass as a cheer went up from the crowd.

“And here’s to the Captain.” A voice called from the back of the room. It sounded very much like Tom Paris. The entire room chorused. “The Captain.”

Once the toasts were finished the hubbub crescendoed again and the party continued. Chakotay took her elbow and guided her over to a seat in the corner of the room. They sat and surveyed the crowd. What a change this last year had brought. Starfleet and Maquis were all intermingled, laughing and chatting. It was something he never would have imagined this time last year.

At the time he’d been so filled with anger and resentment. They’d been dragged halfway across the galaxy. A third of his crew were dead and when he’d seen her on his viewscreen, he’d been prepared to kill her. Now he loved her.

He jolted and she turned to look at him.

He’d never put a name to the feeling, and it shocked him a little, but his heart swelled with the knowledge. She was looking at him questioningly. He smiled and shook his head. They sat in silence for a while and then she laid her hand on his arm and pointed into the crowd. “Have a look over there.” Neelix had Tuvok by the shoulders and was trying to teach him how to polka. “Poor Tuvok, Neelix is never going to give up trying to make the man crack.” Kathryn’s face had broken into a breathtaking smile. The hand on his arm was searing through his clothes and he couldn’t drag his eyes away from her face. He didn’t just love her. He was head over heels, and totally and completely besotted with this woman. Their eyes were locked and he could feel her hand gripping his arm. They were drifting towards one another.

“Captain, Commander, I put together a plate of my Delta Quadrant delicacies.” They jumped back in their seats as Neelix placed a plate of hors d’oeuvres in front of them. Kathryn snatched her hand away and turned her head as Chakotay muttered a ‘thank you’ to Neelix.

This was a disaster. Kathryn chided herself. So much for listening to her ‘inner monologue’. She couldn’t keep her hands off him and now they were both in a state. Kathryn took a sip of her drink and tried to swallow past the fluttering and churning.

Chakotay put his hand on her arm and she shot a look at him and pulled her arm away slowly. “I don’t think this is a good idea, Chakotay. I’m going to say my goodnights and go back to my quarters.”

“No, please, Captain. I’m sorry.”

“No, Chakotay, it’s not your fault. I really should go; I’ve got work to do. Enjoy yourself.” She stood up and moved away. Her mind was screaming at her ‘coward, fool, look what you are throwing aside.’ She could feel his eyes on her as she walked towards the doors. They swished open in front of her and she turned back. His eyes bored into hers. Then she noticed a bevy of female ensigns moving in from starboard. Jenny Delaney put her hand on his shoulder and sank into the chair Kathryn had just vacated. Debbie Carlson and Melinda Rogers sat in the other vacant chairs. His attention was diverted for a moment.

Kathryn watched in dismay and the evil hand of jealousy grabbed her heart and squeezed. What was she thinking? This was something rare and she was willing to toss it away. The choices were simple. There were seventy lonely years ahead of her, or a lifetime with this man who, against her better judgment, she’d let steal her heart. It was beyond her control now and there was nothing else she could do about it.

Chakotay looked up, but Kathryn had gone. Damn it. The swarm had descended and she’d left in disgust. Jenny Delaney was prattling on about something inane and Melinda Rogers was undressing him with her eyes. He didn’t even want to think what Debbie Carlson was up to. Just when he thought he’d have to run, another hand landed on his shoulder and the sexiest voice he’d ever heard spoke in his ear. “Commander, I need your assistance. Would you mind accompanying me please?”

He tried very hard not to show his joyful relief but his eyes shone. “My pleasure, Captain.”

She tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and without a backward glance they left the mess hall.

Their trip along the corridors and in the turbo lift was a silent one, but it was filled with wonder and delight. Every moment they spent close to one another, increased their joy exponentially. They were both grinning like fools by the time they arrived at her door.

With her arm still tucked into his she keyed in her code and they stepped into her quarters. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. Her hand slid from the crook of his elbow, and down his arm. She wove her fingers through his and squeezed his hand.

He lifted his other hand and ran his finger from her temple to her jaw line. Taking a deep breath she met his eyes, and was compelled to ask. “Chakotay? If this isn’t what you want, you only have to say….” He touched his fingers to her lips to quiet her. Her whole body shuddered at his touch.

He grinned and turned to face her. Sliding his free hand down her arm, he clasped her other hand, pulling them both behind her and pushing her back against the bulkhead.

He raised his eyebrow in a perfect Tuvok impersonation. “I’ve never wanted to do this.” He kissed her neck and slid his tongue up behind her ear where he nipped and sucked. She arched her neck to give him access.

“Or this.” He kissed her eyes and her nose and began to nibble around her mouth, his tongue teasing her lips. He thrust against her and she could feel his hot hard length as it ground into her belly. Her arousal spiralled, heat and moisture pooling as he tortured her body deliciously.

“I’ve never wanted to do this either.” Keeping a grip on her hands with one of his, he slipped his other hand down the front of her dress. Cupping her breast, his fingers slid and teased over her erect nipple.

“I haven’t wanted to do any of these things and more, but my God woman, I need you.”

His words thrummed through her, and her heart pounded in her chest.

He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground as his lips slowly descended to hers. Her arms slid up over his shoulders and pulled his head hard against her, one hand gripping a handful of his shirt. Their lips ground together, mouths opened and tongues entwined. His mouth was hot, soft, demanding and breathtaking.

He plundered her mouth as his hands stroked and fondled her body. She’d forgotten to breath and pulled her head away gasping.

“Oh my.” She was panting and slowly untangled her fingers from the fabric of his shirt. Her head thudded against his chest as her hips rocked against him. She couldn’t think straight. “Oh my.” She chuckled and looked up at him. He was looking at her, his dark eyes brimming with tears. She lifted her hand to his face and lovingly stroked his cheek, her fingers wandering over the planes of his face, and then tracing the outline of his lips. “Oh my love.” Her eyes held his, and her love for him spilled from their clear blue depths.

She stood on tip toe and kissed him sweetly. “Come. Let’s go and do all those things you’ve never wanted to do.” Taking his hand she led him to her bedroom. They slipped out of their clothes and collapsed onto the bed.

Hands touched, lips tasted, and words of love were breathed into each others mouths as they writhed together, neither of them able to wholly grasp the wonder of this moment. They were together at last, and as he held her flush against him, she threw her head back and let out a rapturous cry. Never had she felt like this before.

He made love to her. All of her – her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, nipping and suckling her hardened nipples, and palming the sensitive mounds. Meandering his way down her body, he laved the spot just inside her hip that made her shudder with arousal. His fingers combed through her curls skimming and teasing over her swollen lips. As her hips bucked off the bed trying to draw him closer, he plunged two fingers deep within her and she let out a strangled cry and then a whimper as his mouth found her hardened nub. His tongue lapped around her opening, teasing her clit, as his fingers kept up a steady rhythm. Gasping and whimpering she ground herself against his mouth, her hands tangled in his hair as she held him to her.

She was teetering on the brink and pulled at him frantically. “No, no, not yet. With you.” He kissed his way up her body, his fingers still slowly moving within her. Hovering above her, he smiled down at her. She reached down and pulled his hand away from her, then ran her hands down over his buttocks and around to fondle his erection. Stroking her hand up and down his length, she used the weeping moisture to lubricate her movements, scraping her fingernails over his scrotum then drumming her fingers over the head. She could feel him tighten and watched as he closed his eyes in concentration.

This time he pulled her hand away and lay over her, playing his length along her wet folds, sliding through her moist heat, with the head of his penis flicking over her sensitive nub. She tilted her hips and as he moved forward he slid into her warm depths. They both stilled, and held their breaths. The sensation was exquisite. His hardness buried within her. Her softness surrounding him. It was perfect. Slowly and gently he began to move, grinding against her. She rested her hands beside her head, and grasping them, he stared into her eyes as the rhythm increased. He grunted with each thrust and she groaned as she pushed up against him. The familiar tightening began as the tingles started in her belly, her inner muscles trembling and gripping, and she began to lose focus as his dark eyes drew her in. All of a sudden it was upon her. She thrust up hard against him and stilled. The ache exploded and she called out his name, her body arching as she gasped for breath. He lunged one last time, holding her flush against him as he hissed through his teeth and pumped into her over and over until he was spent. They both collapsed back on to the bed. He gathered her in his arms and pulled her on top of him and stroked his fingers through her hair. She watched with a full heart as a tear trickled down the side of his face.

“I love you.”

She smiled. “I love you, too.”

* * *

“Happy Anniversary. What are you smiling at?” Kathryn opened her eyes. There he was, as handsome as ever, with a breakfast tray, complete with rose, coffee and toast.

“Good morning.” She sat up in bed as he knelt beside her and placed the tray on the bed. “I was remembering our first anniversary.”

He grinned. “Ah, good memory. We’ll have to re-enact that one day.” All of a sudden two child shaped torpedoes hit the bed. Chakotay, grabbed the tray before it was laid waste. He leant forward and whispered in her ear. “One day when the bed isn’t so crowded. Happy tenth anniversary, my love.”

“You too.”

They leant towards one another and kissed.

“Momma, Poppa, yuck. Not near the food.”

Chakotay winked. “Ok, breakfast, you lot. Who wants what?”

As their children attacked the breakfast tray, Kathryn and Chakotay smiled at one another over their young ones’ heads and he mouthed ‘I love you.’

She blew him a kiss and answered. ‘Forever.’

- _Fin_ -


End file.
